hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2021 (Wiki Collab)
This page documents the tornadoes and tornado outbreaks of 2021, primarily (but not entirely) in the United States. Most tornadoes form in the U.S., although some events may take place internationally, particularly in parts of neighboring southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer season. Some tornadoes also take place in Europe, e. g. in the United Kingdom or in Germany. __TOC__ Events Note: This total was updated 23 Jan 2020 23:45 UTC World yearly totals United States yearly total January January 1-2 (Indonesia) A small outbreak of tornadoes unfolded during the days of January 1 and January 2, 2021 in Indonesia. In total, 10 tornadoes were confirmed across the islands of Sumatra and Borneo, although many more likely occurred in the sparsely populated rain forests on the islands. 1 person was killed when a tornado estimated at F2 strength struck the city of Pangkalan Bun on the island of Borneo on January 2. February March March 26 April April 3-4 April 26-May 2 This major outbreak began on April 26 with the formation of a low pressure area over the Rocky Mountains. Over the next several days, a series of tornado outbreaks commenced, with 7 violent tornadoes occurring, including a high end EF4 tornado in Canada and a very large, deadly and long tracked EF5 tornado in Iowa on April 29. System after system continued producing tornadoes until May 2, when the final system lifted out into Atlantic Canada and produced its final tornadoes before heading out to sea and dissipating. The tornado outbreak sequence produced an astonishing 425 tornadoes, marking a sure place in the history books for many if not all of the areas affected. May May 5-7 On April 30th, the SPC noted the possibility of a severe weather outbreak on May 5th. On May 2nd, a Day 3 Enhanced Risk was issued for portions of the Ark-La-Tex region. The primary threats would be large hail and tornadoes. On May 5th a Moderate Risk of severe weather was issued for the Ark-La-Tex region. A large upper-level low, was situated in western Oklahoma. Warm, moist air from the Gulf of Mexico was also present in these areas. A long with strong upper-level shear, to go a long with moderate low-level shear and extreme amounts of instability. However, a cap held in these areas preventing storms from materializing. A rare Day 2 High Risk was issued for portions of coastal Alabama and Coastal Mississippi for May 6th. On May 6th, the SPC upped the tornado risked, to a nearly unprecedented 60%, this was also accompanied by a large significant tornado risk. The shear had now become more pronounced. Numerous tornadoes some which could be violent and long tracked, were expected. May 23-25 May 28-29 A sequence of Landspout occurred in Colorado during the late afternoon of May 28 until the early afternoon of the following day, 29 landspout tornadoes touched down during this small sequence, the majority of them were weak landspout tornadoes (EF0-EF1) but there were 4 Strong Landspout tornadoes: 2 EF2 and EF3 touched down and caused death and destruction as Landspouts tornadoes and a unique EF4 Landspout tornado formed and caused catastrophic loss of life and destruction becoming the deadliest and costliest Colorado Tornado in recorded history. In total 131 people died and damages amounted to $1.9 billion in USD, this event was remembered as the "Landspout Hell". June June 17 The Tornado Outbreak of June 17, 2021 was a moderate tornado outbreak that occurred in the Great Lakes Region of the United States which included the states of Michigan, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Maryland, Delaware, and New Jersey. Thirty-three tornadoes were counted across the region on that day. The outbreak was similar to that of one which occurred on May 31, 1985. Beyond the areas directly affected by tornadoes, a derecho formed as the complex traversed the Appalachian mountains, and travelled to the Atlantic Coast. Numerous reports of winds of at least 70 miles per hour were documented as the derecho occurred. This included a wind gust of 98 miles per hour, which was reported in Bel Air, MD. In all, 48 people were killed in the outbreak, and two tornadoes were rated EF4 or stronger, which occurred in Canton, OH and Pittsburgh, PA. June 25 On June 25, a large area of thunderstorms developed over West Virginia and Southwestern Pennsylvania. Most of the tornadoes produced form this Appalachian Outbreak happened in Pennsylvania, but a Large EF4 Hit the town of Fairmont, West Virginia, Causing 7 deaths. July July 25 (United Kingdom) This impressive tornado outbreak was caused by a prolonged period of excessively warm 30ºC+ weather. On July 25, temperatures in the UK were a widespread 32ºC+, allowing for several potent supercells to develop across much of the country as the day progressed, resulting in dozens of tornadoes throughout the afternoon into the following day. The Met Office issued it's first ever Red Warning for severe thunderstorms citing conditions to be unusually favourable for tornado development. Of the tornadoes that touched down, one would be a deadly F4 wedge tornado that would go on to claim 37 lives in Milton Keynes. August August 15 A large intense storm system began to strengthen and diversify as it traversed the United States in the days prior to August 15. Although severe weather was limited in the days prior, the SPC began monitoring August 15, as conditions began to set up for a severe weather outbreak. A majority of the models showed the system over the states of Indiana and Ohio, coinciding with high levels of shear, moisture, lift, and all the parameters needed to set up a large scale severe weather outbreak. On August 14th, the SPC issued a high risk of severe weather for portions of eastern Indiana and western Ohio, citing tornadoes - some of witch with the potential to be significant - as the main threat. On August 15, around 2:30 PM, initiation of storms began around the US 31 corridor. Within the hour, storms began to rotate, as tornado warnings would begin to be issued. The worst of the storms in Indiana would include a deadly EF3 that struck northern Fort Wayne, killing 2. The main threat of storms would then move into Ohio, where 2 EF4's, (one in Rockford that would kill 4, and 1 in Findlay that would kill 17), and several EF3's, including one that struck Bowling Green and Bowling Green State University, killing 1. The outbreaks final death toll would be 24. September October November November 4 December See Also Page Editors NewSomberMan *January 1-2 (Indonesia) *Tornado Outbreak of August 15, 2021 Jarrell Tornado *Tornado Outbreak of March 26, 2021 Hitman Agent 48 *Tornado Outbreak of April 3-4, 2021 *Tornado Outbreak of May 23-25, 2021 Hurricane Layten *Tornado Outbreak Sequence of April 26-May 2, 2021 *United Kingdom Tornado Outbreak of July 25, 2021 Bengalsfan *Tornado Outbreak of May 5-7th, 2021 FrigidusMedicane *Tornado Outbreak of May 28-29, 2021 DixieAlley *Tornado Outbreak of June 17, 2021 FlexTapeTornadoBeta *Tornado Outbreak of June 25, 2021 *Tornado Outbreak of November 4, 2021 Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornado Seasons Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Southeastern Outbreaks Category:Delaware Tornadoes Category:Maryland Tornadoes Category:Michigan Tornadoes Category:New Jersey Tornadoes Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Pennsylvania Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2021 Category:Midwestern Outbreaks Category:European Tornadoes Category:Indiana Tornadoes Category:Mississippi Tornadoes Category:Iowa Tornadoes Category:Texas Tornadoes Category:United States Tornadoes